The present invention relates in general to the reinforcing of composite fibre-resin materials by means of metal elements, and has specific reference to a method of incorporating such metal reinforcing elements in structures comprising at least one material of this type.
Though fibre-resin composite materials have a mechanical strength and a light weight adequate for justifying their use in many applications, it is sometimes necessary to incorporate locally therein metal reinforcing elements, notably in high stress concentration areas, notably for facilitating the assembly of two structures of which at least one consists of composite materials.
The chief difficulty encountered when attempting to obtain a sufficient bond between the metal reinforcing elements and the structure is that of covering a sufficient surface area of the metal element or elements with the successive layers of fiber-resin material in order to provide a sufficiently strong bond therebetween.
Now this difficulty appears more particularly when attempting to incorporate a metal reinforcement in a node of a structure comprising a flange on which several partitions constituting a triangular structure or latticework in the assembly are interconnected or merge together at a same point.